sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
2000 SGFA Cup Final
The 2000 SGFA Cup Final was the 20th edition of the Final and was played on May 27, 2000, at the National Cricket Ground in Warner Bay between Bonneville United and Zane Hills. Bonneville United won the match 1-0 in Tim Callaghan's final appearance after eleven years with the club. It also completed a League A and SGFA Cup double for United for the second time in four years. Build-up The 1999-2000 SGFA season had been an emotional one for both finalists. Zane Hills had begun the season by saying goodbye to their long-time captain, Paul Wiggins, who at age 36 had retired from the professional game and returned home to England to play non-league football. Questions were asked about the team's fitness and cohesion after they had plummeted from third place in 1996-97 to ninth just two years later, and Wiggins' departure had some pundits considering the Bullfrogs a candidate for relegation. Nonetheless, thanks to a solid year from striker Edgar Sullivan and a sturdy defense led by club stalwart Stevie Wardell, Zane Hills rebounded to finish a respectable fifth at the end of the season. For Bonneville United, they were playing with the knowledge that captain Tim Callaghan would be retiring at the end of the season, having made the announcement during pre-season. Callaghan was beginning his eleventh campaign with United since arriving from England in 1989 and had been captain for all three of United's League A titles up to that point. United had also lost another eleven-year player, Mark Chandler, who had joined Banks City at the start of the year. United and City carved out a healthy rivalry throughout the campaign as City were top of the table until the final month of the season, when a four-match winless streak saw their lead evaporate and United snatch the championship by four points, denying the Harriers their first-ever League A title. On an individual level, Steve Stratton and Jan van Amstel were at their usual best as United's potent strike duo, while 20 year-old sensation Greg Holloway had scored 14 goals of his own from the right wing, the most by a non-forward in league history. The retirement of Wiggins meant that he and Callaghan – whose competitive rivalry had endured over the previous few seasons – would not meet in one last Final; however, Wiggins was in attendance as a guest of the Zane Hills club. Match summary The only goal of the match would come in the 66th minute when a goalmouth scramble resulted in the ball falling to Holloway, who toe-poked home from close range. It was Holloway's fifth goal of the Cup campaign and it would prove to be all United needed to complete the league and cup double for the second time in their history. Match details |stadium = National Cricket Ground, Warner Bay|attendance = 54,811}} Post-match During post-match ceremonies, Wiggins took the field with Zane Hills' coaching staff to shake Callaghan's hand and congratulate him on the victory and his retirement. United went on to defeat Banks City in the 2000 SGFA Shield to begin the following season, but were ultimately unable to successfully defend their league or cup titles. Category:Match pages Category:Bonneville United F.C. matches Category:Zane Hills F.C. matches Category:1999-2000 in Gregorian football